Le quotidien d'Horizon
by AsukaTirento
Summary: [NOOB] Parfois, la vie des joueurs d'Horizon n'était pas simple, dans le jeu, ou IRL. Que cela soit du côté des Noobs, des traitres, des ennemis, ou même de l'élite. Ainsi, leur quotidien était toujours rempli d'aventure.


**Juste quelques petits One-Shot que j'avais posé sur Fanfic Fr et que je reposte ici. Bien sûr, NOOB est à Fabien Fournier et Olidry Studio, bla, bla,bla. Profitez bien !**

* * *

 **Le Cauchemar de Gaea**

Gaea, toute souriante, se dirigeait vers Omega Zell, ce dernier discutant avec le groupe de Fantöm. Comme d'habitude l'assassin semblait aigri et jeta un regard soupçonneux quand l'invocatrice approcha de lui.

« Omega Zell, je peux te parler un instant ? » demanda-t-elle avec un ton innocent.

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe. Omega Zell, légèrement impatient de retourner voir le groupe de la guilde Justice, tapa du pied.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Car je suis assez occupé en ce moment. Et, te connaissant, je suis sûr que tu es venu pour me faire du chantage. »

Gaea fit la moue, l'air embêter, puis prit la parole.

« Bon, voilà. J'ai mauvaise conscience à cause de tout ce que je t'ai faits subir depuis qu'on s'est rencontré alors j'aimerais que tu me pardonnes et pour cela je te remets le double de tous les crédits que je t'ai extorqué. »

Gaea ouvrit les yeux, soufflant. Elle se redressa, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, mais se calma en voyant qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Se replongeant dans ses couvertures, elle soupira de soulagement : ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un simple et horrible cauchemar.

Ce serait horrible si cela devait arriver. Non seulement elle perdrait des crédits, beaucoup de crédit, mais en plus, elle devrait s'excuser pour ses actes. En plus envers cette pourriture d'Omega Zell.

Alors, ça, jamais !

* * *

 **Revenir sur ses pas.**

« Hé, Omega Zell, on va chasser des smourbiff ensemble ? »

« Sparadrap, je t'ai déjà dit que… »

Omega Zell se retourna brusquement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il aurait juré entendre la voix de cet idiot de Sparadrap. Mais, en voyant le regard que lui lançait Saphir, celle-ci interrompant sa discussion avec Heimdäl, il se dit qu'il avait rêvé.

La recruteuse de la guilde Justice leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« En plus, il se parle à lui-même… »

L'assassin secoua la tête, incrédule. Il commençait à halluciner s'il entendait la voix de Sparadrap. Perturbé, il ne réagit pas quand Heimdäl déclara que leur groupe reprenait la route. Fantöm remarquant l'absence d'Omega Zell, s'approcha de lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« C'est bizarre, j'ai cru entendre la voix de Sparadrap… »

C'est alors qu'il vit apparaitre le prêtre le plus incompétent de tout Horizon : Sparadrap. Celui-ci était accompagné d'Ivy, Couette ainsi que du reroll de cette sorcière de Gaea. Et, en cet instant, ils étaient poursuivis par un mob.

« Ah, je rêvais pas ! »

Il se retournant, dos aux membres de la guilde de Noob, secouant la tête.

« J'ai passé tellement de temps avec eux que j'ai l'impression de voir des illusions. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. »

« Peut-être qu'ils te manquent ? » proposa Fantöm.

Omega Zell le regarda avec l'air le plus indigné qu'il pouvait faire en face de son idole.

« Eux, me manquer ? Alors ça, c'est impossible. »

Fantöm haussa les épaules.

« Si tu le dis. Mais tu ne devrais pas tourner le dos à tes amis. Si tu as des ennuis, eux, ils seront là pour toi. »

« De toute façon, vu comment ils sont nuls, c'est sûr que je devrais leur apporter mon aide de PGM. »

A ce même moment, Sparadrap s'arrêta, faisant signe à Omega Zell.

« Hé, Omega Zell, tu veux pas venir nous aider à chasser ce smourbiff ? »

« Mais, Sparadrap, ce n'est pas un smourbiff, c'est un mob ! » Reprocha Gaea. « Alors arrête de discuter et cours ! »

Omega Zell soupira, les montrant de la main à Fantöm.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

Il dégraina ses deux épées de son dos et s'avança de quelques pas, se tournant un instant vers Fantöm.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais, sans mon aide, ils vont jamais s'en sortir. »

* * *

 **Souvenir de la guilde de Noob.**

« Fantöm, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

L'élémentaliste de la guilde Justice sortit de ses pensées, se tournant vers la recruteuse de la guilde.

« Désolé, j'étais ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Cela ne servirais à rien que je me répète si tu ne m'écoutes pas. Alors, on peut savoir ce qui retient ton attention ? »

Fantöm abaissa les épaules d'un air las, observant les alentours.

« Rien d'important. Juste une quête que j'avais faite quand j'étais dans la guilde de Noob. »

 **[Le quotidien d'Horizon]**

Fantöm et les membres de la guilde de Noob venaient d'apparaitre dans un cimetière, dans une allure transparente qui permettait de comprenant qu'ils venaient de mourir. Comme à son habitude Arthéon, le chef de la guilde, croisa les bras d'un air agacé.

« Et voilà, encore une fois la quête est raté ! Et à cause de qui ? »

Omega Zell leva les bras en direction de Gaea et Sparadrap.

« Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est encore la fille et l'autre Noob qui n'ont pas surveillés leurs barres de mana correctement ! »

Gaea, ne se laissant pas accusé sans répliquer, protesta immédiatement, entrainant une dispute entre eux deux. Arthéon prit part, essayant de les calmer tandis que Sparadrap proposa d'aller chasser des Smourbiff. Un tir d'Ivy les interrompu. La néogicienne prit la parole, parlant d'un ton calme, comme à son habitude :

« C'est pas ça. C'est juste que, encore une fois, on s'est laissé dépasser par le nombre de mob qui arrivait. Alors, quand le boss est arrivé, ben, on n'était pas prêt. Et ce n'est pas en restant là à se disputé que les choses vont avancer. »

« Ivy à raison. » déclara Arthéon. « On va retourner à l'auberge et faire le point là-bas. »

Ainsi, le groupe composé de Fantöm, Sparadrap, Ivy, Gaea, Arthéon et Omega Zell, se retrouva quelques temps plus tard à la taverne tenue par Ardacos. Tandis que la guilde de Noob s'installa sur une table le barman leur servit leurs boissons.

« Bon, vu comment nous avons raté cette quête, je pense que le mieux à faire serait que Fantöm puisse atteindre notre niveau. Comme ça, cette fois, la quête pourra être réussite. » expliqua Arthéon.

« Donc tu veux qu'on aille à la tour Galamadriabuyak ? » devina Gaea.

« C'est ça. Bon, j'envoie un MP à Couette pour qu'elle vous rejoigne et je vous laisse vous en chargez. »

« Cela veut dire que tu viens pas avec nous ? » demanda Sparadrap, un peu déçu.

Arthéon soupira, avec regret.

« Malheureusement j'ai une sortie scolaire avec ma classe dans pas longtemps.

« Tu joues vraiment de malchance à chaque fois qu'on va à la tour Galamadriabuyak. » fit remarquer Omega Zell.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Abattu, Arthéon les informa que Couette les rejoindrait à la tour et se déconnecta. Après avoir payé le tavernier, le groupe partit en direction de la tour et, après quelques minutes de trajet, arriva devant l'immense édifice. Et, comme l'avait dit Arthéon, Couette les attendait. L'élémentaliste rejoignit le groupe et ainsi les membres de la guilde purent rentrer dans l'instance. Ils furent aussitôt téléportés dans un instant aléatoire du passé.

La zone autour d'eux était quasiment désertique, le ciel nuageux paraissait rougeoyant et de nombreux mobs agressifs avaient envahis les lieux. Au loin, un bâtiment se distinguait du paysage. Fait de pierre et entouré par un mur, ce bâtiment faisait penser à une forteresse.

« Regardez, il y a un soldat de l'Ordre là-bas. C'est étrange, il a un point d'exclamation… » s'exclama Gaea.

« Je m'en souviens maintenant. » déclara Fantöm en se tournant vers les autres. « Cette quête consiste à sauver deux personnes enfermé dans un donjon de l'Ordre suite à la trahison d'un membre de l'Empire. Je ne me souviens plus de leurs noms mais il me semble qu'ils étaient très agaçant. Surtout l'un d'eux, qui n'arrêtait pas de hurler. »

Gaea tourna la tête en direction de Fantöm.

« Attendez, ça me dit quelque chose. C'est Bartémulius et Nostaria, les alchimistes ? Mais ils ne sont pas des membres de l'Empire. »

« Je crois, qu'à une certaine époque, ils l'étaient. » répondit Fantöm.

« C'est bien beau tout ça mais ça ne nous dit pas pourquoi le seul Pnj dans les environs est de l'Ordre. » dit Ivy.

Alors que Fantöm, Omega Zell et Gaea étaient d'accord avec elle et décidèrent de d'abord chercher à savoir si le Pnj était un allié ou un ennemi, Sparadrap et Couette étaient déjà aller à sa rencontre.

« Couette, Sparadrap, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » s'exclama Gaea, exaspéré et inquiète pour la suite des évènements.

Heureusement pour eux, le Pnj ne les attaqua pas, au contraire. Il retira son casque, assortie à son armure verte. Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite puis regarda le groupe et prit la parole.

« Vous êtes les renforts envoyés par l'Empire ? Bien, récapitulons. Votre mission est d'entrer le plus discrètement dans le donjon et de libéré Bartémulius et Nostaria. Voici un plan que j'ai pu obtenir de la forteresse. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air trop dur. » dit Omega Zell. « Bon, on y va ? »

 **[Le quotidien d'Horizon]**

« Je m'en souviens. Cette quête était assez dure. A chaque fois qu'un mob nous repérait il fallait le vaincre dans les secondes qui suivent, sinon l'alerte était donnée et on devait recommencer la quête en entier. » raconta Saphir. « Comment avez-vous faits ? »

« Justement, c'est là où ça a été compliqué. » avoua Fantöm. « On a du recommencer la quête trois fois. Je crois, qu'en fait, ils n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il fallait faire. »

« Mon pauvre, ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

* * *

 **Le blog de Gaea.**

« Salut les Noobs, et bienvenues sur le blog de Gaea. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des machos dans les MMORPG. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux, Omega Zell est… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer sa phrase son portable se mit à sonner, activant la chanson « Je suis un Noob » du groupe Mokotz. Gaea prit le téléphone portable et décrocha en voyant le numéro de Morgan. Il était toujours bon d'accorder du temps à Omega Zell car elle savait que, s'il l'appelait, c'était pour un service et cela pouvait lui rapporter gros.

« Ah tiens, comment ça va Morgan ? » dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse et innocente.

Peu de temps après elle raccrocha, déposant son téléphone portable avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il était si facile d'arnaquer Omega Zell : en moins de quelques minutes elle venait de gagner une bonne somme d'argent en échange d'un simple service. Bon, le mauvais côté était qu'elle allait devoir supporter Morgan pendant l'interview de Marcus, encore une fois.

Elle déposa son portable et se repositionna en face de sa caméra.

« Salut les Noobs, et bienvenues sur le blog de Gaea. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des… »

Cette fois, ce fut son ordinateur qui l'interrompu. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son bureau et regarda le tchat toujours activer. Meuhmeuh, qu'elle avait envoyé faire des recherches sur de quelconques quêtes qui pourraient rapporter gros, venait lui envoyer un message. Gaea s'assit un instant et activa son casque.

« Meuhmeuh, tu m'entends ? »

« Oh, Dame Gaea ! Vous avez reçu mon message ? »

« Oui, oui. Très bon travail. Mais je suis assez occupée pour le moment alors, maintenant que tu as trouvé ce que je voulais, va me farmer quelques crédits. »

« A vos ordres, Dame Gaea ! »

Elle coupa la communication et, retirant son casque, retourna vers sa caméra, bien décidée à terminer sa vidéo. Elle sourit à la caméra et recommença son dialogue.

« Salut les Noobs, et bienvenues sur le blog de Gaea. Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des machos dans les MMORPG. D'ailleurs… »

Cependant quelqu'un tapa à sa porte, l'empêchant une nouvelle fois de terminer sa phrase. Gaea soupira d'exaspération.

« Quoi…Encore ? » s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

Elle marcha à grands pas vers la porte et, se forçant à sourire, l'ouvrit.

« Hé, Gaea, tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Sans même lui répondre Gaea claqua la porte au nez de Sparadrap. Elle tenta d'ignorer le garçon qui continua de taper à sa porte, répétant si elle voulait jouer avec elle. Soudain, intriguée, elle ouvrit de nouveau la porte, se retrouvant face à face avec Kevin Lepape.

« Attends une seconde Sparadrap. Comment tu sais où j'habite, toi ? »

« Ben, c'est Omega Zell qui me l'a dit, voyons. Alors, tu veux jouer avec moi ? »

Décidément, quelqu'un voulait vraiment qu'elle ne puisse pas terminer sa vidéo.

* * *

 **Un Mario Kart entre amis.**

Aujourd'hui, Sparadrap avait réuni ses amis de la guilde de Noob afin de jouer à Mario Kart. Ils étaient alors cinq, réunis sur deux canapés. Bien évidemment, Omega Zell ayant fait un scandale pour ne pas être près de fille et surtout de Gaea, le groupe s'était séparé en deux : les filles sur un canapé, et les garçons de l'autre.

Sparadrap avait pris bébé Mario, prétendant qu'il lui rappelait ses smourbiffs ; Couette avait opté pour Peach parce qu'elle voulait être une princesse ; Omega Zell choisit Link, afin d'avoir le plus de style ; Ivy sélectionna le Mario de Métal, répondant par un simple « Ouais, Ouais » quand on lui demanda l'origine de ce choix et Gaea choisit Harmonie.

« Pff, Harmonie, ça se voit que ce perso te vas pas du tout ! T'aurais dû prendre Wendy. »

« Car Link te ressemble plus peut-être ? » répliqua Gaea. « Tu me rappelles plutôt Waluigi. »

« Mais…Mais, pas du tout ! »

« Bon, et si vous cliquez au lieu de vous disputer ? » proposa Ivy de son habituel ton blasé.

L'écran changea, passant de la sélection des personnages avec les véhicules au circuit de leur future course : la prairie Meuh Meuh, de la coupe Carapace.

« Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un… » fit remarquer Gaea, se souvenant du nom de son sous-fifre : le Chevalier Meuhmeuh.

Tous se préparèrent au départ et, quand celui-ci fut donné, resserrèrent leurs emprises sur leurs manettes, spécialement Omega Zell et Gaea qui se fusillèrent du regard une seconde. Ce fut la seconde fatidique. Car, à l'instant où les joueurs s'élancèrent sur la piste, certains plus rapidement que d'autres, Gaea et Omega Zell ratèrent leur accélération et dérapèrent sur place.

« Mais non, ce n'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Omega Zell.

En avance dans le classement, Ivy menait, suivi par Sparadrap tandis que Couette était au coude à coude avec Bowser. Heureusement une carapace rouge fut lancée par dernière et toucha Bowser, à la plus grande joie de Couette.

« Hé mais, Gaea, tu nous as bientôt rattrapé ! » remarqua joyeusement Sparadrap.

Omega Zell, ayant dépassé Sparadrap et Couette, marmonna : « Ah, non, hors de question que je me fasse rattraper par une fille. Et surtout pas par cette harpie ! ».

A la fin du premier tour, Ivy menait toujours, mais suivit de près par Omega Zell. Gaea s'accrochait, Sparadrap roulait tranquillement, et Couette tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre son avance.

« Ivy, fais attention, il y a une carapace bleue qui arrive vers toi. » informa Gaea. « Ivy ? »

Par le manque de réaction de celle-ci, Gaea se tourna vers la néogicienne. Ivy avant la tête posée sur le canapé, ses mains encore sur la manette sans pourtant y toucher. Elle dormait.

« Mince, elle est AFK ! »

« Ah, c'est ma chance ! » s'écria Omega Zell en dépassant le Mario de Métal.

Le second tour se termina, avec Omega Zell en tête, suivit par Gaea puis par Couette. Sparadrap était avant-dernier, son personnage aux côtés du Mario de Métal qui ne bougeait plus.

« Hé, Ivy, ça va ? »

« Sparadrap, je te rappelle qu'Ivy est sur le canapé à côté. Alors arrête de parler à l'écran. » dit Omega Zell.

« Ah, mais oui, c'est vrai ! »

« Hé, hé, en attendant, c'est moi qui vais terminer premier. »

« Tu es en plein rêve, mon pauvre. » protesta Gaea. « Il est pas question que je te laisse gagner. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tandis que la ligne d'arrivée apparaissait au loin, Gaea lança vers Omega Zell un items qu'elle avait conservée pour ce moment : une carapace rouge. Omega Zell se la prit et se stoppa, permettant ainsi à Harmonie de doubler Link et de terminer première dans la course.

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ça ! » s'exclama-t-il, enragé.

« Oui ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai prouvé encore une fois la supériorité de la gente féminine dans les jeux vidéo ! » clama Gaea en levant son poing en l'air.

« Woah, mais t'es méga forte of the Dead, Gaea » félicita Sparadrap.

« Oh, mais c'est trop pas juste. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris le même personnage. » prétendue Couette.

Une dispute s'enchaina entre Omega Zell et Gaea tandis que Sparadrap et Couette démarrèrent une autre course.

« Tiens, j'ai raté quelque chose ? »


End file.
